Don't Leave Me
by Greyowl23
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are on border patrol since the border isn't working right. They encounter a monster and Annabeth gets wounded; badly. No one knows if she's going to make it. But Percy has made a promise to himself: he'll do anything in his power to save the one and only Wise Girl. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I looked up in enough time to see the pain that appeared on Annabeth's face. She screamed and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the monster that launched his sword into Annabeth. I threw routine and the monster dissolved into dust. I looked down at Annabeth and I saw a tear fall down her face as she reached to her shoulder and her side, Where the monsters huge sword impaled her.

"I need an Apollo camper!" I screamed while tears ran down my face. I picked up Annabeth and ran towards the infirmary where I saw will solace waiting outside of it. "Will!" I screamed and he noticed Annabeth and called for other workers in the infirmary.

They put Annabeth on a stretcher and she softly whispered," Don't Leave me seaweed brain."

I tried to smile and put on a brave face and I said,"I wasn't planning on it Wise Girl." I kissed her head and her face turned a very pale color.

Then Will said those ungodly words that made my knees buckle: "We're losing her!" I fell to the ground in panic thinking: I can't lose my Wise Girl. Without her I'm nothing.

 **So this was the prologue. How was it? Please comment and tell me if I should continue this. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy 's POV

I paced the infirmary film nervously while running my hand through my hair. My eyes wandered over to the infirmary bed in front of me. The person occupying the bed was Annabeth. I sat in the seat next to her and held her hand. She was getting weaker and her eues slowly opened.

"Percy," she whispered weakly and I squeezed her hand.

"Annabeth, " I said," I'm sorry I should've been watching you and I should've killed it quicker..."

She silenced me and said ,"it's not your fault." A single tear tickled down her face and she said, "I'm scared Percy. "

"Don't be wise girl, " I said kissing her. "You're going to be okay. You're in good hands. I promise you'll make it out of here perfectly fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay, honey?" I said and she nodded as she drifted off to sleep.

-linebreak-

2 hours later

Will walked in the door and looked at Annabeth, "How long has she been asleep?"

"Probably about two hours, " I said still sitting in the same spot holding Annabeth 's hand. "Why?" I asked.

"I just need to know did we can watch how much she's been sleeping '" he said putting his hand against her forehead. "Okay she's still feverish, " he muttered under his breath while writing it down on his chart. "Percy I need to talk you outside, "he said putting his chart down.

I nodded and stood up and let go of Annabeth 's hand. As I went to walk away Annabeth's hand grabbed my arm.

"Percy don't leave me ," she said with pleading eyes. I looked at her and her voice cracked as she said, "please Percy." I nodded and sat back down.

"I'm staying Will," I said grasping Wise Girls hand.

"Percy I need to tell you something important outside," he said and when Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment will mouthed 'it's about her.' I understood immediately and nodded.

"Annabeth I've got to talk to Chiron about border patrol it's really urgent," I said while looking at her. I felt bad about lying to her but what will was going to tell me had to do with saving her life. "It'll only take a minute and I'll come right back I promise." She nodded And I kissed her before exiting to recieve the news from Will.

"So Will how's she doing how long will she been in the infirmary. Is she going to be okay?" I inquired hoping for the best.

Instead I got the worst. Well responded with, " Percy if we don't find a cure she could die in like twenty four hours. I'm sorry but the wound's would be hard to fix And sane her organs within twenty four hours. Percy what I'm trying to dry is that there is a eighty percent chance that Annabeth won't make it. "


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I tried to take in what will said all at once but it was too much.

"She can't die, Will," I said with tears stinging my eyes. "She-she's my everything, isn't there something I can do to save her? I-I could heal her with my water powers. I'll do anything Will you've got to understand that I can't sit here without doing anything. I-"

"Percy, " Will said cutting me off. "The best thing you can do right now is comfort Annabeth. You don't want her to be stressed out it could make her conditions worse." I nodded and he continued," I'm trying to find something I can do to save her myself but the sword went all the way through her and barely missed her heart. With those conditions I can't perform surgery I just closed the wound. But if someone doesn't save her she'll start internally bleeding and her body will fail on her."

I had an idea. It was a crazy one but I prayed that it worked. "Will I need you to IM olympus and tell Apollo to get here ASAP or I said that I will tear down Olympus brick by brick if I have to. Quote me on that."

Will nodded but have me a hesitant look so I waved him off and he ran down the hill. I returned to the infirmary and saw a sleeping Annabeth. I smiled and set down next to her bed.

"Don't worry Annabeth. You're going to be okay," I whispered and kissed her forehead. She looked paler and I winced. I couldn't believe this ease happening. But there was no way in Hades I was going to let her die on me. I just really hoped my plan worked.

-linebreak-

The door opened and I looked up to see Will and Apollo taking the body of a probably twenty year old with blonde wind swept hair and a nice tan.

"Percy Jackson, " he said taking off a pair of sunglasses. "I heard you needed me down here. Ann's frankly your warning was enough to get me down here. " He looked over at Annabeth and said, "Yikes what happened to Athena' s girl?"

"Monster attack ," Will explained looking at his dad. "And Percy needs your help."

"What can I help you with Sea Spawn? Is it about your girlfriend? You know my mortal reviving days are over Jackson, " he said gesturing towards Annabeth.

"I don't need you to revive her. I want you to heal her. " I said and Apollo looked at me surprised.

"Kid my healing powers can only heal immortals, " he said looking at me very seriously. "My kids powers are for you mortals. "

"Yeah but her conditions are so bad that your kids ' powers aren't working ," I said hopefully. "And I figured your powers are like ambrosia and nectar: it heals us but too much could be deadly. "

"You realize if I try to heal her there's a fifty percent chance it'll be too much and it'll kill her?" He said looking like he hoped I'd change my mind.

"There's gonna be a hundred percent chance she'll die if you don't try!" I shouted making Will jump. "Even if she dies I'll know that she died with me trying everything to save her. You've gotta help her. You have to try. Please."

Apollo nodded and said," Okay I'll try but first we have to convince Zeus."

"Then what are we standing around for?" I asked. "We have twenty four hours to save my girlfriend. Times not gong to wait on us. "


End file.
